October 10, 1995; Kingsport, TN; Keynote Speaker, Appalachian Regional Microscopy Society; "Magnetic Resonance Microscopy" November 1995; Anaheim, CA; Invited Speaker, American Heart Association; "MR Microscopy of Cardiovascular Development" August 12, 1996; Minneapolis, MN; Invited Speaker, Microscopy Society of America; "MRM and Altered Gene Expression"